criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Serial Killer on the Loose/Dialogues
14:53 PM, Old Shed Agents: Well, before you guys go, you have to install tracking devices in you Luna Sayynonynte: ''Why? What is the need of this thing? ''Agents: So we will also communicate, and we will alert those who died, so you no longer need to chase the victim. 15:13 PM, Old Shed Agents: Okay, we finished installing the devices, but before you go, you have to introduce to one another. (The 16 Participants make a circle and begin to talk one to another) Marcilene Ashye: Hm ... Hello I'm Marcilene Ashye, I want to win this game for me to return to my normal little life ... Alwyn Halmy: I'm Alwyn Halmy, I'm a terrorist, and i gonna kill all you! (Luna Sayynonynte Giggles) Luna Sayynonynte: I'm Luna, and i has thirst for blood, and I gonna kill all you, not Loser Halmy. Andy Zack: Well I'm Andy Zack, and this is my sis, Mandy Zack Mandy Zack: Well... Hi.. Alwyn Halmy: Mandy, why you have a boy's surname? (Everyone start laughing) Eduardo Midas: Well I'm Eduardo, and i gonna win this game, because i need back to my life. Yuki Onama: ... I'm Yukiteru Omana... and i want leave here... Luna Sayynonynte: Stop being a coward! Alerquina Endrok: Yea, Stop, I'am Alerquina Endrok, and i gonna win this stupid game because i want. Marcelinne Barcel: I'm Marcelinne, and my life is a torture Luna Sayynonynte: Will be more if you do not shut your mouth. Oskar Dias: I'am Oskar, and i gonna win this Because i need go back to my mom! (Alerquina start laughing) Alerquina Endrok: You're a pussy, stop freshness. Jenipher Aslerk: Well i'm Jenipher, and i gonna win this game Because i have great survival skills! Jonh Erick: I'm Jonh Erick, and i'm a serial killer. Luna Sayynonynte: You may be a serial killer, the more I can be a psychopath who will rip your heart out. Annie Rodrigues: I'am Annie Rodrigues, and i gonna win this game Because i want! Alerquina Endrok: You're just a dumb. José Frota: I'am José Frota, and I'm here to win this stupid game! Jonh Erick: Or you gonna just poop in your pant. (Everyone start laughing) Akise Aru: I'am Akise, and i gonna kill all you, and after this, i gonna suicide, Because i dont see the necessity for survive after this. Luna Sayynonynte: Hah, so who gonna be the first victim? Akise Aru: You if do not shut up. Gui Saknied: I'm Gui, and i gonna kill all you! For Survive! Akise Aru: Daah, this is the proposal of the game ... Agents: Since all took place, we can start the game. Agents: Run for you way! Xodarap Forest Entrance 15:38 Yuki Onama: (sigh), Well let's start now. Alwyn Halmy: Be careful for not poop in your pants Yuki. (Everyone of forest path starts to run) Syetsym Entrance 15:41 Jonh Erick: (thinking) So... who I'll kill first? I think I'll kill the dumb blonde ... (Everyone of Syetsym starts to run) Xodarap Grove 16:11 Alwyn Halmy: (thinking) I'm right in front of everyone ... I can prepare some traps and already start my killing. (Alwyn Halmy handle line wires and begins to tie the ground, they are connected to an alarm will sound to the audio device.) Alwyn Halmy: (tired) Now i gonna take a break... Marcilene Ashye: (running) Yuki, please make a alliance with me! Yuki Onama: NO! I Don't trust anybody here!! (Yuki give a slap in the face of Marcilene) (Marceline Ashye found Alwyn Halmy) Marcilene Ashye: Hey Alwyn, want do a alliance? Alwyn Halmy: NO! GET OUT OF HERE! (Marceline run away and meets Eduardo Midas) Eduardo Midas: Hey be more careful! Marcilene Ashye: Sorry... hey you want do a alliance with me? Eduardo Midas: Sure why not... Syetsym Streets 16:17 Jonh Erick: Now is time to kill... (John Erick left to search for Annie Rodrigues) Jonh Erick: Hah, i know it (Jonh Erick found Annie Rodrigues hide in a small car, he approximates) Jonh Erick: Tic-Tac Blonde. Annie Rodrigues: Haha! this is kinda a joke? Jonh Erick: No. (In a brief movement, Jonh Erick pulls out a hunting knife and cut Annie Rodrigues arm, after that, it starts to stab her) Annie Rodrigues: Hey... that.. not as a funny thing to do... Jonh Erick: I know right... (Jonh Erick continues cut the arm of Annie until he can not see more blood) (Jonh Erick up from the ground and call the agents by the device) Jonh Erick: Agents, Annie Rodrigues is dead... End of Chapter 2, go to Traps and Temples (Chapter 3 of 16 For War)